Keroro One Shot Love
by so-apple
Summary: Pas pour les petits enfants!
1. Introduction

ATTENTION ! Ce n'est pas du yaoi mais il y a du sexe donc les petits enfants qui passe içi, allez voir plus loin ! ^^

ceci est un "délire", ne lié pas cette histoire à Taiyô Ryodan...

(ça reprend les décors de mais ça ne rentre pas dans l'histoire... c'est dans une dimension parallèle quoi)


	2. Pururu et Garuru

(ça se passe au chapitre 16 de la partie 3/2, dans le rêve de keroro)

La scène se passe dans la maison de Garuru. Il était dans sa chambre, sur son bureau, en train de remplir les derniers dossiers d'invasion quand Pururu entra.

P : Tu voulais me voir ?

G : Oui… je voulais te posais une question…

Pururu s'appuya contre le mur à côté du bureau.

P : Je t'écoutes…

Garuru se mit devant elle.

G : M'aimes-tu vraiment ?

P : Bien sur que oui Garuru…

G : Prouves-le moi !

Pururu fut surprise par sa réaction. Elle approcha son visage de Garuru puis l'embrassa sur la bouche. Ce baiser dura quelques secondes. Puis Pururu sentit Garuru la prendre par la taille puis s'appuya contre le mur derrière elle avec son avant bras. Elle en profita pour l'enlacer par le cou. Elle se sentait tomber au sol, tellement elle se sentait bien quand soudain, il l'a poussa violemment vers le côté pour la plaquer sur le lit en continuant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Il enleva rapidement sa visière et la jeter sans réfléchir sur le côté. Au bout de quelques minutes, essouffler, il s'arrêtèrent pour se regarder dans les yeux. Le rouge des yeux de Garuru et le violet des yeux de Pururu ne semblait ne faire qu'un. Elle lui murmura.

P : Tu es satisfait ?

Garuru lui souri en enlevant doucement sa ceinture.

G : Pas tout à fait…

Il approcha son visage de celui de Pururu en la dévorant du regard.

G : J'ai envie de toi… et je ne compte pas te lâcher tant que je n'aurais pas ce que je souhaite…

Il l'embrassa de nouveau de plus en plus torridement tout en continuant d'enlever sa ceinture puis la jeta sur le côté. Il se retrouva torse nue. Il continua à l'embrasser quand Pururu l'arrêta.

P : Attend ! je ne veux pas aller trop loin!

Elle s'assit de l'autre côté du lit, un peu gêné. Garuru s'approcha d'elle puis l'enlaça tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

G : Pururu… pourquoi refuses-tu?

P : Garuru je ne suis pas prête…

G : …Et bien tant pis…

Il la plaqua violemment sur le dos, mit la couverture puis l'embrassa dans le cou.

G : Je vais devoir te forcer… laisse toi faire…

P : Garuru… attends…

Il l'embrassa sur la joue puis sur la bouche. Il cola son torse à la poitrine de pururu qui gémit puis repensa aux paroles de Sumomo.

S : Si tu penses que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, allez-y !

Elle décida de l'écouter puis se laissa emporter par le désir. Elle le retourna d'un coup sur le côter puis l'embrassa plus torridement. Elle sentait une drôle de sensation en elle, un mélange de plaisir et de douleur qui lui faisait du bien. Garuru l'arrêta puis la tourna plus violemment de l'autre côté et la caressa en embrassant sa poitrine. Pururu frissonna sous le souffle chaud de son amant ce qui l'a fit gémir de plaisir. Garuru s'arrêta au bout d'un instant puis eut un petit rire amusé. Pururu ne semblait pas contente qu'il est arrêter.

G : Je croyais que tu n'étais pas prêtes?

P : j'ai changer d'avis…

Elle la plaqua contre elle en le surprenant.

P : Fais moi vibrer sinon je t'explose la gueule !

Garuru souri puis la caressa entre les cheveux.

G : Du calme, on a toute la nuit… et puis… tu es si belle… si séduisante… si…

Il effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes si bien qu'elle buvait ses paroles. Le dernier mot qu'il lui murmura n'était quasiment qu'un souffle :

G : …Irrésistible… mon amour...

Il pénétra en elle puis continuèrent jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain, dans les bras de Garuru. Elle se sentait juste bien, même plus que bien. Garuru se réveilla à son tour, il l'a regarda avec des yeux dévorants puis l'embrassa délicatement, savourant ses lèvres. Il lui murmura ensuite au creux de l'oreille :

G : Je t'aime…

P : Moi aussi je t'aime...


	3. Kirara et Giroro

(ça se passe peu après le chapitre 6 de la partie 3/2)

Giroro était avec Kirara dans la forêt. Ils étaient allongés dans l'herbe et regardait le ciel étoilé. Kirara avait posée sa tête sur le torse de Giroro.

K: J'aimerais tant que toute cette histoire s'arrête et qu'on vive ensemble toi et moi...

G: Moi aussi mais on ne peux pas. Je fais partie d'une légende et tu es décédée : à quoi bon...

Giroro soupira puis Kirara releva la tête.

K: Il ne faut pas désespérer : avec un peu de chance, cette histoire se finira vite!

G: Je crains que non... J'ai peur de ne pas tenir le coup...

K: Tu y arriveras, je te fais confiance.

Kirara embrassa Giroro sur la bouche. Il l'enlaça puis la mit sur le dos.

K: Une minute, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là?

G: Je ne sais pas mais...

Il murmura au creux de l'oreille de Kirara.

G: On peut bien se laisser guider par nos envies...

Il recommença à l'embrasser. Kirara le força à enlever son manteau. Il le retira : il ne restait plus que sa chemise noir sans manche qu'il déboutonna lentement tout en continuant d'embrasser Kirara qui passa ses bras sous celle-ci pour effleurer son dos. il fit de même en passant sa main derrière sa tête pour la forcer à ne plus bouger. Elle enleva la cape de Giroro qui la lança sur le côté avec ses deux ceintures. Kirara le força à se mettre sur le dos puis il retira son pantalon et ses chaussures : il ne lui restait plus rien sur le corps. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta.

G: Attends, je ne crois pas que ce soit le meilleur endroit pour faire ça.

Kirara regarda les alentours.

K: ...Pas faux...Ferme tes yeux.

Giroro s'exécuta. Kirara lui donna un baisé langoureux puis il sentit l'environnement autour de lui changer. Quand il les rouvrit, il se trouver dans une chambre : tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

G: Je préfère!

K: On peux reprendre maintenant?

G: Oui...

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Giroro força Kirara à se mettre sur le dos. Il se mit sur elle puis commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle souri puis fourra sa tête dans le cou de Giroro qui commença à pénétrer en elle. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils s'arrêtèrent puis se regardèrent en souriant : ils étaient essoufflés et transpirés. ils rirent en cœur.

G: Je n'est jamais était autant essoufflé de toute ma vie.

K: Dans un sens, moi non plus!

Ils restèrent tout deux euphoriques puis Giroro caressa la joue de Kirara.

G: Je me sens si bien avec toi...

K: Moi aussi Giroro, moi aussi.

Il l'embrassa sur le front puis il blottit la tête de Kirara contre son torse.

G: Malheureusement, il va falloir que j'y aille...

K: Attends! reste encore un peu! Gyokuyami ne remarquera rien!

G: Au contraire, de toute façon : mon frère serait bien capable de se ramener là tout de suite. allez...

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois puis s'en alla, laissant Kirara dans le lit qui fourra sa tête dans l'oreiller de Giroro pour respirer à plein poumon son odeur.


End file.
